It's Better to Give Than to Receive
by shad0wg8
Summary: Asami has everything. What could Akihito possibly give him for his birthday?


AN: A short fic that I wrote for the birthday challenge over at clubsion on LJ. Be warned. Fluff, a lot of dialogue, and NOT my best work.

Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns these lovely gentlemen, not me.

It's Better to Give Than to Receive

By: shad0wg8

Akihito was shoved roughly through the office door. Glaring at the suited man who had "escorted" him, he rubbed his arm. Asami glanced up from his paperwork at the commotion.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he quipped, watching the boy hesitate before coming closer. He could instantly tell something was off by the younger man's demeanor. Asami sighed.

"Are you in trouble _again_ Takaba?"

"Wha?" Then defensively, "No!"

Akihito made a frustrated noise before taking a deep breath and plunging in.

"I-I thought about it a lot, and well… you _have_ everything. And anything you wanted you could easily get. So…"

"And the point to all this is?"

Asami was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'll do anything you want today. Just for today!" he added hurriedly.

"Anything?"

Akihito nodded slowly.

"What brought this on?" Asami asked, watching the photographer squirm under his scrutiny.

"You… It's your birthday you idiot!"

The older man glanced at his desk calendar.

"Hmph."

"You forgot it was your own birthday?" Akihito was incredulous.

"I've been a little busy lately," Asami said, waving the matter off. "So anything I want. Are you sure, Akihito?"

The boy looked ready to back out, but stood his ground.

"What's the worst you could ask," he replied with a watery smile, resigning himself to being tied to Asami's bed for the day while the man had his way with him.

--

"Explain to me how _you_ buying _me_ something fits into this deal?"

"You said anything, and you so rarely let me buy you things," Asami explained, watching the tailor take Takaba's measurements.

"But a suit? You know I'll never wear the damn thing." He shivered at the knowing smile directed his way.

"You'll be wearing it tonight."

"What! Why?"

But no answer was given, just one of Asami's coy smiles that Takaba found so infuriating.

--

"Akihito, stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it! The collar on this shirt is too tight, and the suit is so stiff, and… and I've never been anywhere this nice."

"You're fine. Stop overreacting."

"I just feel out of place," the blonde mumbled, glancing down at the fine linen napkin he was twisting in his hands. "Asami… I don't understand why you-"

"Akihito."

The boy looked up at the man sitting across the table from him.

"Did you have something else in mind this morning when you gave me my 'gift'?"

The photographer blushed.

"I just thought…"

"We can do that latter, if you like."

He blushed deeper, knowing the man was having fun at his expense.

"But right now, I just want to enjoy your company."

Akihito couldn't help but gawk. Did he just hear right?

"My… company?" he managed, even if his voice did break a little.

Asami nodded.

--

They were in the back seat of Asami's limo, heading back to his penthouse.

"Asam-mmph!" he was cut off by a tender kiss.

"Did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Asami asked quietly, pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Uh… yeah. It was nice," Akihito responded, uncertain what the man was getting at.

"Would you like to do something like this again?"

Akihito froze. Asami couldn't be asking him what he thought he was, could he? The man had never shown any inclination before…

"Why are you…? I don't understand why you're being so nice."

"You don't like it? You'd prefer I capture you, tie you up and have my way with you? My, you are kinky Akihito."

"That's not what I meant! It's just, you've never… you know?"

"There's a first time for everything," Asami replied cryptically, pulling the boy into another languid kiss. Akihito pulled back, searching those deep, shielded pools of amber that were gazing at him so intently. There was something there he couldn't read. Something he'd never seen in Asami before. Something he'd never even dared to dream of from the man.

"Then, I'd like that," he replied to the earlier question, smiling as he was pulled into another kiss that said so much more than words ever could.

"Thank you," Asami murmured against his lips, "for such a beautiful gift."

Loosing himself in the kiss, Akihito mused that his life was going to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
